the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FairyTailLover01/Nate-Mare Fanfiction
Plot: 'Nate-Mare, an insane murderer, has kidnapped this regular girl who just moved to California. Nate-Mare is using her to try to get recognized for being a murderer, but the girl says that "Nobody cares about her". What happens when Nate-Mare can't seem to get himself to hurt the girl? I copy pasted this from Microsoft Word so I'm sorry for the odd sized text!!! Chapter 1 A teenage girl wakes up in the middle of an empty room. She tries to move, but she realizes her hands are tied together behind her back. She tries to scream, but nobody can hear her. She’s alone. “And she finally awakens…” The girl looks around, but she doesn’t see anyone. “What? W-who are you?” The girl says. Out of the darkness comes a tall boy who looks around the girl’s age. He has short, black hair that is parted on the left, and his bangs are swept to the right. He has purple makeup that makes him look like he’s crying, with a lot of black makeup around the eyes. “Welcome to my world of fun…” The girl stares at him for a moment with fear in her eyes. She doesn’t know where she is, and she has no idea what she’s dealing with. “W-what are you going to do to me?” The girl asks, fear in her voice. The boy laughs a bit and stares at the girl. “Well it all depends on what happens… have you heard of the ‘Mangled Incident’?” The fear begins growing inside of the girl. She realizes who she’s sitting in front of. “Y-y-you’re… the Nate-Mare?” He laughs. “You figured it out!” “W-w-why me… why of all people did you kidnap me?” “Because you’re vulnerable, and you’re a perfect subject to do some ‘research’ on…” Nate-Mare says. “What do you mean ‘research’?” The girl says. “Well, I mean I just got to this town. I have to make a reputation here ''somehow… ''and I’m sure you’ll be perfect…” Nate-Mare says. “You think they care?” The girl says. “It doesn’t matter if they care as long as somebody reports a missing girl” Nate-Mare says. “Now that’s just it. How many people care enough to actually report this?” The girl says. “What are you trying to get across? That nobody is gonna notice you’re missing?” Nate-Mare asks. “They won’t…” The girl says. “Oh come on, there has to be one person that would notice you missing…” Nate-Mare says. The girl stares into Nate-Mare’s eyes and tries not to break eye contact. She has a dead serious look in her eyes. “N-nobody cares about you?” He asks. The girl shakes her head. “Why don’t they care?” Nate-Mare says. “They just don’t. I just moved here not too long ago, so I don’t know anybody. Nobody at school talks to me, nobody at school ''cares ''about me. In fact if you killed me nobody would probably even notice I was missing…” The girl says. Nate-Mare stares at her. He shakes his head. ''Why do I feel like I can’t hurt her? '' “A-anyways… what exactly is'' your ‘research’?” The girl asks. “Oh, right. That…” Nate-Mare says. “You forgot what you were talking about?” The girl says. “Maybe…” Nate-Mare says. The girl giggles before fear overcame her again and she stopped smiling completely. Darn it… she’s adorable… '' “Um… well… I was kinda bluffing when I said the thing about research… it just sounded cool,” Nate-Mare says. “Well, that’s one way to put it,” The girl says. “Just stay there. We’ll see how long it takes before someone realizes what happened,” Nate-Mare says. ''I mean, I just kidnapped her yesterday, in front of a few people. You’d think that one of those people would file a report… right? '' I mean… nobody that cares about this girl… that just doesn’t seem right…'' Chapter 2 Nate-Mare starts pacing back and forth, trying to get himself to plan how he’ll do this; how he’ll come clean, what he’ll make people do to free the girl, how he’ll kill the girl; but he can’t get himself to do it. “What the heck is wrong with me?” He says, hitting himself in his head. “I’m a murderer! I’ve killed countless people before! I even killed that MatPat guy and people paid so much money trying to get me to free him! Ugh… come on Nate-Mare, you can do this… pull yourself together!” He keeps pacing, but he’s still unable to do anything. Thinking about how innocent that girl looks, but how she says “nobody cares if she’s dead or alive” is bothering him. She has to have family that cares, doesn’t she? I mean, she doesn’t look old enough to be out on her own… '' He keeps pacing until he just decides to go in there and talk to her some more. “So you ready to have some fun?” Nate-Mare asks. The girl stares, fear still written all over her face. “W-what do you mean?” She asks. “Oh… nothing much… just… go out, have a nice cup of tea, hold a knife up to your throat… you know, the usual…” Nate-Mare says. The girl’s eyes open wide as she stares at Nate-Mare. “S-so are y-you just gonna k-kill me in public? I-is that how you’re gonna make yourself so popular?” The girl asks. “Man, you sure do stutter a lot,” Nate-Mare says. ''It’s actually kinda cute… agh, what am I thinking? '' “Yeah, well if you were in my position you would be the same way,” The girl says. Nate-Mare walks over to the girl and puts his knife up to her throat. He’s ready to do whatever it takes to scare her, but he still doesn’t think that he has the guts to hurt her. The girl starts hyperventilating, staring at the knife. Nate-Mare smiles a bit. “Don’t just assume, little girl. You’re not dying unless if you struggle,” Nate-Mare says. The girl looks shyer than normal, and she looks scared to death. “A-alright… I’m sorry Nate-Mare…” The girl says, still hyperventilating. “Come on let’s go,” Nate-Mare says, grabbing the girl by her arm. He pulls her into a standing position and starts walking her outside. People stare at him while he pulls her, but the girl stays silent. ''What, did I scar her with the knife or something? '' “Put the girl down!” A police officer yells, pointing his gun at Nate-Mare. “Don’t take another step, or she gets it,” Nate-Mare says, putting his knife up to the girl’s throat again. The officer stares, but he continues to point his gun at Nate-Mare. “Come on, we don’t need to kill anyone right here, now do we?” The police officer says. “If you make me, I can,” Nate-Mare says. Nate-Mare pulls the knife closer to the girl’s throat. She looks scared to death, but who wouldn’t be in this position? “Just let the girl go already,” The officer says. “Just put down your gun, and maybe I’ll go easy on her,” Nate-Mare says. The girl isn’t struggling or anything. She looks scared, but she isn’t struggling. Everyone around, however, is running for their lives as if there’s a bomb. The officer slowly puts his gun down. Nate-Mare puts his knife away, but he continues holding the girl. “Now let her go…” the officer says. Nate-Mare laughs a bit. “You think I’m just gonna give her to you that easily?” Nate-Mare yells. Nate-Mare starts running, pushing the girl ahead with him. The officer grabs his gun and starts to chase Nate-Mare, but he doesn’t shoot. Nate-Mare keeps pulling the girl with him until he reaches a café. He bursts through the doors and the people inside scream. All of the customers run, but the workers stay. “What the heck are you doing here?” They all yell. The officer bursts in, but Nate-Mare turns around and holds the knife up to the girl’s neck. “Get away or I ''will ''kill her,” Nate-Mare yells. The officer stares and Nate-Mare slowly pulls his knife closer and closer until it cuts the girl’s neck just a bit. A slight scream is heard from her, but she stays obedient. “Don’t hurt that girl!” One of the workers yell. “I can and will, kid!” Nate-Mare yells. Everyone in the café stares at Nate-Mare. “Who are you anyways?” The officer asks. “I’m your worst Nate-Mare,” Nate-Mare says. Chapter 3 The officer drops his gun on the ground and Nate-Mare slowly takes the knife away from the girl’s throat. Nate-Mare inches forward, holding the girl back from moving. He starts to go past the officer, but he sees him grab his gun and turns around. By the time the officer got up and pointed his gun at Nate-Mare, he had a knife up to his throat. “Pull the trigger, I dare you,” Nate-Mare says. The man drops his gun yet again, and Nate-Mare leaves with the girl. “Come on, let’s head back,” Nate-Mare says, starting to run. Yet again, he’s practically dragging the girl. He continues until he gets to his small, hidden place. He throws her in the same room he had her in before. The girl puts her hand on her neck and looks at her now bloody hand. Nate-Mare stares at her and sighs. “I told you people care…” Nate-Mare says. The girl looks at Nate-Mare, confused. “Wait, so was that all your way of proving that people care?” The girl asks. Nate-Mare looks at his hands silently for a moment. He sighs and starts leaving, but the girl continues staring. She wants to stop him, but she doesn’t think she can. Nate-Mare glances back at her before closing the door behind him. He sits down at a small table and sighs. ''Darn it, what is wrong with me? I’m a murderer… I’m an insane murderer! Why do I actually care about that girl? I mean, it’s not like I haven’t killed several girls in the past. I’ve killed countless people and I didn’t care a smidge about them! '''*Flashback* Oh, she’s on her bed. Looks like she’s asleep… “Eh? Is someone there?” “Don’t worry, Lily-chan… It’s just me… I was just checking up on you… to make sure you’re okay…” “What?! S-stay away from me! Get out of my house!” “No please don’t say that Lily-chan… I’m only trying to help you…” “G-get out now or I’ll hurt you!” Lily picks up a baseball bat that was next to her bed. She starts swinging wildly. “Lily-chan please be careful!” “Get out!” “Lily-chan stop. I’m here for you!” “GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!” “Stop it…” He catches the bat on its next swing and rips it from her arms. In a rage, he starts swinging the bat at Lily. “I loved you… how could you turn me down?!” He drops the bat to the ground. A fresh shade of red covers the room. *End of flashback* Nate-Mare looks over at the baseball bat in the corner of the room. He sighs a bit, but even after that flashback he still has some questions. Why am I doing this? Why did I murder so many people? Why did I start? And why can’t I kill this girl now…? “Lily-chan… I hope you can forgive me…” Nate-Mare says. I killed Lilypad Lily for crying out loud… the whole world was after me for such a crime, but yet, they never could catch me. Nate-Mare looks at his hands and sighs. He can’t stop thinking about Lily now… but it’s not just Lily he’s thinking about… *Flashback* Nate-Mare looks around the room, smiling a bit. MatPat is just sitting there in the other room… or is he…? Nate-Mare heads in there and sees MatPat recording something on a camera. It looks like he’s asking for help of some sort? “I can’t leave you alone for five minutes…” Nate-Mare says, grabbing MatPat and tying him to a chair. “Let me go!” He yells. Nate-Mare stops the recording on Mat’s camera and stares at him. “You really think that you’re gonna get out cause of some video?” Nate-Mare asks. “I’m the Game Theorist… someone’s gonna know something’s wrong!” MatPat yells. “Yeah, yeah, oh well. Post this video and see what happens. Who’s gonna figure out where you are anyways?” Nate-Mare asks. “That’s the magic of the internet, my friend. Enough people working together, who knows what they can do?” MatPat says. “I don’t stinkin’ care, alright? Nobody found me even after I killed Lilypad Lily!” Nate-Mare yells. MatPat stares, determined not to give up hope. *End of flashback* Man, that’s just another person I killed, now isn’t it? “Mat… I know we were friends… good friends, in fact… but I just…” *First person, Nate-Mare’s POV* I feel like I’m about to cry, but I don’t even remember the last time I cried. I haven’t cried in so long… I don’t even remember how it feels… “Mat… I-I… I really am sorry…” I say. They would never forgive me for what I’ve done. In fact, if they were back tomorrow, they would team up and try to kill me in a heartbeat. I know they would. “I don’t… I don’t know why I ever killed…” I look at my hands, and then I realize its getting sort of late. One thing I know for sure… I can’t kill that girl… Category:Blog posts